The present invention relates to a structure for optical connections. It is more particularly used in optical fiber, multiple function telecommunications networks (particularly for the function of distributing television signals).
The production of a network of this type renders commonplace the optical fibers of an optical cable leading to a telecommunications center or station, called "incoming cable", each optical fiber of said cable having to be usable for transmission links between centers, for professional use links (broad band, high flow rate links) and for video-communications links. This makes it necessary to find a structure permitting total accessibility, i.e. the connection between any random fiber of the cable and any random equipment of the center and more generally between any random fiber of a first optical cable and any random fiber of a second optical cable (each of these cables being an incoming cable or a cable leading to an equipment), as well as the possibility of creating, eliminating or transfering a link relative to an optical fiber at any time and without any deterioration of the other optical fibers.
A structure called a "connection rack" is already known, which serves to connect optical cables for certain optical links and which is e.g. marketed by CIT ALCATEL under reference BR 10. However, this structure is unsuitable for the networks envisaged hereinbefore, which require a structure having great possibilities for joining optical cables and optical fibers. However, the known structure lacks a flexibility of use. In this known structure, the possibility of joining the cables leading to it are very limited and lead to accumulations of such cables, whilst the possibility for joining optical fibers virtually does not exist.